1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a luminance-chrominance signals separation circuit, (hereinafter referred to as a Y-C separation circuit), and particularly relates to a Y-C separation circuit provided in an apparatus for digitally processing a video signal.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a video signal has been processed generally in an analog manner. In view of integrating the circuitry, or in case of using an integrated circuit, however, it is extremely advantageous to perform signal processing in a digital manner in comparison with that in an analog manner. Further, when signal processing is performed digitally, it is possible to easily realize various functions in the process of signal processing to attain a high picture quality.
In the case where recording/reproducing is carried out, for example, in a video disk player or the like, so-called drop-out compensation is performed in order to compensate the recorded information for a defect due to a scratch generated in the disk and/or dust adhering to the disk. Generally, a dropped-out signal cannot be perfectly restored to its original state even after the signal has been compensated for drop-out. Therefore, when a digitized video signal is separated into a luminance (Y) signal and a chrominance (C) signal, if Y-C separation is carried out with respect to a digitized video signal portion containing the compensated signal, Y-C separation of other digitized video signal portions vertically or horizontally adjacent to the first-mentioned digitized video signal portion may be affected by the imperfection of the compensated signal.